Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream
by Tara101
Summary: Miley Loves Lilly, and Lilly loves Miley...but they are both too scared to tell each other, will they be able to tell each other before it's too late?
1. Drunken Dream or a Reality

I am finally back and writing again! Even though i still have Forgive and Forget to write i swear i will not abandon it but will take my time getting it just right for eveyone that is and has read it...hit me up on Facebook just say you are from and i will accept ya ;) it's charlie connolly. Speak soon and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Once a Mistake Twice Is a Dream<span>

Chapter 1

Drunken Dream or a Reality

Disclaimers: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything to do with the show just my dvd collection and albums. I do not own any of the lyrics in any of the chapters and if i did i will let you know...enough of me ranting and please enjoy and review...flames and cookies are welcome...i like a challenge ;)

Miley's POV

At first when it started happening, I freaked out...sneaking into Lilly's room that Friday night while drunk, was stupid I admit, but when you're twenty-three years of age and been in love with your best friend since you were fifteen years old you kinda lose it after a while ya know. But enough about that, let's help me try and get my reality and dreams to make sense...since she's been sneaking into my room drunk once a month on every Saturday she goes out drinking with her friends.

_Flashback_

I can't stop thinking about my best friend who I've been in love with since I was fifteen. So I'm out at a bar with a few friends I met in college and I have no clue how much alcohol I've drank but enough to make me fall through my best friends bedroom door giggling drunkenly.

"Miley...is that you?" I hear the person in the bed mumble sleepily as they sit up.

"Lilly!" I say as I slowly, and wobbly get back to my feet.

"Miley it's...two-thirty in the morning! I'm teaching in the morning Miles!" I stumble across the bedroom and fall on Lilly's bed smiling drunkenly gazing up at her.

"Sorry Lils...but I'm really drunk...and need my one and only Lilly bear." I say truthfully gazing up at her pouting slightly.

"Get in here...ya doughnut...I swear you're worse than Oliver sometimes, this is the third time this week I've been woken up by you or Oliver...when him and Jake argue he gets drunk and then tries to get me to have sex with him...I know him and Jake are just flat mates...It's like he's in love with Jake but won't admit it to himself or something pft!" She rants out, as I slide into bed with her kicking my shoes off and snuggling into her, breathing in deeply enjoying the smell of soap and the faintest hint of vanilla...yum.

"Yeah Oliver and Jake are secretly dating...like that would ever happen!" I add sobering up slightly...suddenly getting bolder. "But what if I wanted to get you to sleep with me?" I ask, tilting my head up to look at her.

"Drunken-best-friend-of-mine-say-what?" She says, her voice taking on a higher pitch.

"I asked..." Taking a deep breath in, looking deep into her sparkling blue eyes drawing courage from her gaze. "I asked what would you do if I came in here drunkenly wanted to get you to sleep with me?" I look down feeling my body on fire, at being so near to her.

"Like you would ever want me to sleep with you pft!" She says, sitting up slightly popping her bones back into place yawning.

"But what if I did? What would you do about it?" I ask her, looking her straight in the eye.

"I...I...I...have no idea whether I was dreaming or not." She said truthfully blushing a deep red bowing her head.

"Hey..." I say lifting her chin up gently between my thumb and forefinger, looking deep into her eyes smiling my soft half smile. "Why would you not have an idea if it was a dream or not?" I asked her, watching her bite her lower lip looking panicked.

"Cause...well...I've been having some really weird dreams lately...about...well...us." She says blushing deeper. looking up at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned over and placed my lips softly on hers. The fire that shot through me spurred me to lean more into her and she started to kiss me back, the spark...

Lilly broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, gazing at me through lidded eyes , moving her right hand up to touch her lips lightly. "Wow." I heard her whisper to herself.

"I second that." I breathily whispered, gazing into her eyes, looking for any signs that I should stop, but no signs came as I leaned over and kissed her again moaning softly at the spark on contact, pushing lightly on her to get her to lie down, which she did scooting down the bed moaning softly into my mouth as I move so I'm hovering over her, never breaking the kiss cupping her face lightly as I licked slightly at her upper lip asking for entrance, gaining it almost instantly as her tongue came out and started a slow dance with mines causing both of us to groan softly at the same time.

I slid my left hand down her torso as she broke the kiss, looking up at me whimpering slightly at my touch, as soon as my fingers got to the bottom of her t-shirt, I lifted it up slightly scraping my nails across her skin, feeling goosebumps break out as she shuddered closing her eyes moaning softly.

"Miley...please...keep kissing me?" She asked me, as I leaned back down to continued kissing her, moaning at the contact, sliding my hand further up her t-shirt cupping her right breast in my hand lightly scraping my my thumb nail across her nipple feeling it harden instantly, groaning slightly as she arches into my hand, as her hands slowly crept up the back of my t-shirt, scraping lightly at my back.

"God...Miley..." She moaned into my mouth, causing me to kiss her deeper as I leaned up tugging her t-shirt up her body, signalling to her that it was time to lose it.

"Loose the top Lils...I need to feel all of you?" I breathed out as she leaned up and tore her top off herself and tossing it across the room, grabbing onto me as she lay back down on the bed tugging me back to her lips, tangling her hands in my hair.

"Miley...get these shorts off me...please...I need you to take me...now!" Lilly breathed into my ear as she took it between her teeth lightly flicking her tongue against my ear lobe, moaning deeply into her collar bone scrapping my nails across her breasts and down her chest past her tight stomach, till I got to her shorts, sliding them slowly down her legs feeling her quivering under me at the anticipation of what I was going to do next.

I slid my hand up her leg as she shivered slightly I looked her in the eyes looking for her to get me to stop but nothing came, as I slid my hand across her most treasured body part, and realised she didn't have and panties on moaning at the feel of her perfectly shaved pussy, sliding my middle finger between her wet lips, groaning loudly at how wet she was, as I circled her clit, hearing her take in a sharp breath of air, and moaning at the same time. I slid my hand lower till my finger was balanced just outside her entrance...god I hope I'm doing this right It's my first time having sex before.

As Lilly leaned up to capture my lips in a soft and sensual kiss, my butterflies in my tummy started going crazy. "Do it Miles...please...I need you to take it...you're the only one I want to lose it to...please?" I looked deeply into her eyes and saw everything she just said was true...her darkened eyes looked up as I smiled softly at the same time I slowly and gently slid my middle finger into her, watching her face to make sure I never hurt her.

"It's okay Miles...I'm ready..." Lilly said as she nodded for me to continue, as I started moving my finger gently and slowly, savouring the feel of her tightly clamped around my finger, as she started to rock with my hand as I curled my thumb up to rub against her clit gently, moving my finger deeper and deeper into her moving slightly faster, as she started moaning and groaning in my ear, as I kissed sucked and nibbled on her neck and collar bone, feeling her tighten around my finger slightly as she started to buck against my hand, I slowed my hand down as I kissed down her chest towards her stomach and passed it to it's goal, removing my finger from inside her breathing her in groaning deeply.

"Why...are...you...stopping?" I heard Lilly pant from above my head, as she tangled her fingers through my hair again.

"There is no way I'm stopping...just changing instruments." I said, grinning up at her as I leaned my head down and slid my tongue into her, hearing her moan her approval very loudly, gripping my hair tightly scraping her nails across my scalp. I moved my head and shoved my tongue fully into her using my left thumb to circle her clit, matching the movement with my tongue moving it around hitting a spot that had her bucking into my mouth moaning very loudly panting hard.

"Oh...god...oh...god...ohgodohgodohgodohgod...MILEY!" Lilly screamed out as her body twitched madly then arched off the bed as she screamed my name. Speeding my tongue and hand up to make her scream again. Feeling her start to tremble again I thrust my tongue in as far as it'll go and up flicking her g-spot fast and hard.

"MILEY...OH...GOD...MILEY!" She screamed as she collapsed back on the bed panting and sweating.

I slid back up her after licking her clean moaning deeply at how good she tastes, grinning like the cat that got the cream, licking my lips clean along with my fingers, looking down on her waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me.

"Are you still alive there Lils?" I asked huskily wrapping my arms around her moving her hair from her face, catching a look of shear bliss on her face.

"God yes...that was amazing!" She breathed out opening her eyes looking into my darker blue eyes; as I cupped her cheek leaning down to kiss her softly smiling widely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Lils, I really enjoyed it too...I mean you taste amazing!" I said looking her in the eyes feeling the heat coming from her face, as she blushed deeply.

"Miles...can I do you...?" She asked me as she flipped me over, looking down on me, her eyes shining brightly, as she slid her hand up my t-shirt.

"Seems you've answered that for me, huh Lils?" I say in her ear huskily, is that my voice?

Lilly grins and looked deep into my eyes through heavily lidded eyelids.

"Miles...loose the clothes...now!"She commands, and I'm already shedding all my clothes, smiling widely up at her.

"Yes m'am!" I reply teasingly. As my last article of clothing hits the floor, I am pinned to the bed in a blink of an eye, and she is kissing me deeply, our tongues dancing fiercely, her hands blaze a trail down my chest, stopping at my breasts to lightly grope and tease my already sensitive nipples, I moan deeply into her mouth, scraping my nails down her back lightly.

"God...Miley you are soo beautiful." Lilly pants out in my ear as she starts to slide her hands further down my overly heated body.

"Not as beautiful as you Lils." I breathe out as she hits the spot I so desperately want her to touch, moaning lightly at the contact.

"Not true Miles, but thanks for the compliment." She says as she grins mischievously down at me as she starts to slide down my body kissing sucking and nibbling as she went, she swirled her tongue around my right nipple flicking it, then grazing her teeth across it, causing me to arch and groan as she lightly started to circle my clit at the same time, as teasing my entrance.

"Please...Lils...take me...only you can ever touch me...please take it like I took yours...I trust only you with my virginity." I pant out as she looks me straight in the eyes and smiles gently and lovingly, as she eases a single finger into me, causing me to hiss out a deep throaty moan of pleasure.

"I didn't hurt you did I Miles?" Lilly asked as she looked up sliding back up my body, looking into my eyes with concern.

"Not at all Lils...it feels really, really, really good...so please don't stop...I need you to make love to me." I pled out, but then started to panic internally as Lilly's eyes locked with mines, and she smiled softly, leaning down to kiss me soo softly I felt my chest flutter.

"I wouldn't do it any other way with you Miles." She whispered softly in my ear causing me to shiver. She slid her body back down mines, still moving her finger in and out of me slowly circling my clit, and then everything stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you st-mmmmmm...god that feels soo good Lils." I groan out as she buried her tongue deep inside me, moaning deeply herself, as she continues to circle my clit increasing the pressure on it, tangling my hands in her hair, moving my hips in time with her tongue and fingers.

"Mmmm...don't stop...sooooo...cloooosssseeeee." I moan out as she starts to speed up, so do I, pulling lightly on her hair, gripping the sheets with my other hand moaning and groaning, whilst trying not to buck my hips. "Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh...uh...LILLY!" I scream as I arch off the bed moaning deeply at the explosion inside me and the colours flashing under my eye lids. As I feel her stop and remove her tongue, I whimper at the close but soon moan as her tongue is quickly replaced by two fingers entering me gently, but speeding up fast, as she slides up my body grinning widely kissing me deeply, letting me taste myself on her, as she kept moving her fingers inside of me her thumb curled up to move rapidly across my clit, using her free hand to pinch and twist my right nipple.

"Ohgodohgodohgod...LIL..." I screamed even louder and arched off the bed my body completely spent.

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes to being fully dressed and curled up on my own bed not knowing if my first time was real or a dream.


	2. Don't Wake the Sleeping Beauty

Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream

Chapter 2

Don't Wake the Sleeping Beauty

Lilly's POV

Miley was drunk again last night, but this time i screwed up...i made love to her,and her to me...god what do i do?

_Flashback_

I woke to a crashing sound in my room sitting up bleary eyed, glancing around, looking for the cause of the noise, hearing giggling coming from my room door.

"Miley...is that you?" I ask the figure that is still giggling catching a wiff of alcohol in the air.

"Lilly!" the drunken figure gets up from the floor, wobbling across to my bed. *it is Miley...shit!*

"Miley it's..." Glances at the clock on my nightstand, groaning. "Two-thirty in the morning! I'm teaching in the morning Miles!" I internally sigh as she flops onto my bed and laying on my legs, looking down at a drunk smiling Miley, gazing up at me.

I pout down at her hearing her speak even huskier than normal "Sorry Lils...but I'm really drunk...and need my one and only Lilly-bear." *crap...why is she torturing me...I don't think my heart can take it anymore...shit!*

"Get in here...ya doughnut...I swear you're worse than Oliver sometimes, this is the third time this week I've been woken up by you or Oliver...when him and Jake argue he gets drunk and then tries to get me to have sex with him...I know him and jake are just flat mates...It's like he's in love with Jake but won't admit it to himself or something pft!" *gotta keep her talking she might fall asleep like the last time*

"Yeah Oliver and Jake are secretly dating...like that would ever happen!" She says, watching her open her mouth again looking more confident and sober. "But what if I wanted to get you to sleep with me?" She says as she looks up at me, giving me a 'come fuck me look' *SHIT!*

"Drunken-best-friend-of-mine-say-what?" I squeal.

"I asked..." She takes a deep breath, as she looks deep into my eyes. "I asked what would you do if I came in here drunkenly wanted to get you to sleep with me?" She repeats, as she looks away, feeling my body heat up and my clit throb...*nine years is a long time to be in love with her and now she decides to want me PLEASE! i must be dreaming still*

"Like you would ever want me to sleep with you pft!" I say, sitting up slightly popping my bones back into place yawning, trying not to think about what i'm dreaming about.

"But what if I did? What would you do about it?" She asks, looking me straight in the eye.

"I...I...I...have no idea whether I was dreaming or not." I say truthfully blushing a deep red bowing my head, trying to hide my true feelings from her.

"Hey..." She says, lifting my chin up between her thumb and forefinger, looking deep into my eyes smiling her soft half smile. "Why would you not have an idea if it was a dream or not?" She asks me, biting my lower lip looking panickedly into her eyes.

"Cause...well...I've been having some really weird dreams lately...about...well...us." I say, blushing deeper. looking down at her, trying to think of a way to change the conversation, but my thoughts are pushed to the back of my head as i feel a pair of soft lips press lightly against mines. *OH MY GOD! I'm in heaven...should i kiss back...oh god...that spark!*

I brake the kiss and try to focus my eyes on Miley while lifting my right hand up to my lips touching them "Wow." I whisper to myself.

"I second that." Miley breathily whispered, gazing into my eyes, looking for any signs that we should stop, not finding any she leans over and kisses me again moaning softly at the spark on contact, pushing lightly on me to lie down, which i did scooting down the bed moaning softly into Mileys mouth as she moves so she's hovering over me, never breaking the kiss, she cups my face lightly as she licked slightly at my upper lip asking for entrance, giving it to almost instantly as my tongue flicks out and starts a slow dance with hers causing both of us to groan softly at the same time.

She slid her left hand down my torso as i broke the kiss, looking up at her whimpering slightly at the feel of her touch, as soon as her fingers got to the bottom of my t-shirt, she lifted it up slightly scraping her nails across my skin, feeling goosebumps break out as she touches my bare flesh, shuddering, closing my eyes moaning softly, at the feel of finally having Miley touching me after so long of wanting her to love me too.

"Miley...please...keep kissing me?" I ask her, as she leaned back down to continue kissing me, moaning at the contact, as she slides her hand further up my t-shirt cupping my right breast in her hand lightly, scraping her thumb nail across my nipple feeling it harden instantly, groaning slightly at the feel of the pleasurable pain of my nipple hardening, as i arch into her hand, my hands slowly creep up the back of her t-shirt, scraping lightly at her back, moaning at the feel of her soft warm skin.

"God...Miley..." I moan into her mouth, causing her to kiss me deeper as she leaned up tugging my t-shirt up my body, signalling to me that it was time to loose it.

"Loose the top Lils...I need to feel all of you?" She breathed out as i lean up and tare my top off myself tossing it across the room, grabbing onto her as i lay back down on the bed tugging her back to my lips, tangling my hands in her gorgeous long brown hair, scraping my nails lightly across her scalp.

"Miley...get these shorts off me...please...I need you to take me...now!" I breathe into her ear as i take it between my teeth lightly flicking my tongue against er ear lobe, hearing Miley moan deeply into my collar bone scrapping her nails across my breasts and down my cheast past my stomach, till she gets to my shorts, sliding them slowly down my legs quivering under her at the anticipation of what she was going to do to me next.

She slides he hand up my leg as i shiver slightly she looks me in the eyes looking for me to get her to stop but nothing came from me, as she slides her hand across my most needing body part, and realised I didn't have and panties on, she moans on contact with my pussy, feeling her slide her middle finger between my soaking lips, Miley groans loudly , as she circled my clit, taking in a sharp breath of air, and moaning at the same time. she slides her hand lower till her finger was just outside of my entrance.

As I lean up to capture Mileys lips in a soft and sensual kiss, i feel her hesitate *I've waited too long for you to chicken out Miles please don't stop!* "Do it Miles...please...I need you to take it...you're the only one I want to loose it to...please?" She looks deeply into my eyes and feeling her confidence rise again she slides a finger into me, feeling her finger slip in easily and wetly, watching her watching me.

"It's okay Miles...I'm ready..." I say as i nod for her to continue, as she started moving her finger inside me, gently and slowly, clamping around her finger, as i started to rock with her hand, feeling my walls tightening around her finger as i feel her curl her thumb up to rub against my clit gently, i feel her moving her finger deeper and deeper into me moving slightly faster, i start moaning and groaning in her ear, as she kissed sucked and nibbled on my neck and collar bone, tightening around her finger more, i buck against her hand, she slowed her hand down as she starts to kiss down my chest towards my stomach and to it's goal, feeling her remove her finger from inside me, groaning deeply at the disappearance of my pleasure.

"Why...are...you...stopping?" I pant down to her, as i tangled my fingers through her hair again, to make sure she doesn't move or stop what we are doing together.

"There is no way I'm stopping...just changing instruments." she said, grinning up at me as she leaned her head down and slid her tongue into me, moaning my approval very loudly, gripping her hair tightly scraping my nails across her scalp. She moved her head and shoved her tongue fully into me using her thumb to circle my clit, matching the movement with her tongue moving it around hitting a spot that had me bucking into her mouth moaning very loudly and panting hard.

"Oh...god...oh...god...ohgodohgodohgodohgod...MILEY!" I scream out as my body twitched madly and arched off the bed as i felt the internal explosion screaming Mileys name. She sped her tongue and hand up to making me scream again. Feeling her tongue go in as far as It'll go and flicking my g-spot fast and hard.

"MILEY...OH...GOD...MILEY!" I screamed again as I collapsed back on the bed panting and sweating.

She slides back up me, licking me clean moaning deeply at how good i must taste. Trying to get my breathing back to normal and to open my eyes.

"Are you still alive there Lils?" I hear huskily, feeling her wrapping her arms around me, and feeling her soft fingers moving my hair from my face, smiling widely and blissfully.

"God yes...that was amazing!" I breathed out opening my eyes looking into her darker blue eyes, she cupped my cheek, leaning down kissing me softly, watching her smiling widely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Lils, I really enjoyed it too...I mean you taste amazing!" She said, looking her into my eyes blushing very deeply ducking my head trying to draw courage to ask her permission to do her.

"Miles...can I do you...?" I asked her, as I flipped her over, looking down on her, her eyes shinning brightly up at me, as i slid my hand up her t-shirt.

"Seems you've answered that for me, huh Lils?" She Whispers in my ear huskily.

I grin and looked deep into Mileys eyes heavily lidded eyelids.

"Miles...loose the clothes...now!" I command, and she's shedding all of her clothes, smiling widely up at me.

"Yes m'am!" She replies teasingly. As her last article of clothing hits the floor, I pinned her to the bed in a blink of an eye, and kissing her deeply, our tongues dancing fiercely, my hands blaze a trail down her chest, stopping at her breasts to lightly grope and tease her already hard nipples, I moan deeply into her mouth, as she scrapes her nails down my back lightly.

"God...Miley you are soo beautiful." I pant in her ear, as i starts to slide my hands further down her already heated body.

"Not as beautiful as you Lils." She breathes into my ear as i hits a spot I know she so desperately want me to touch, moaning lightly into my ear at the contact.

"Not true Miles, but thanks for the compliment." I say, as i grin mischievously down at her, as i starts to slide down her body kissing sucking and nibbling everywhere i can, i swirled my tongue around her right nipple flicking it lightly, then grazed my teeth across it, causing her to arch and groan, as i lightly started to circle her clit at the same time, as teasing her entrance.

"Please...Lils...take me...only you can ever touch me...please take it like I took yours...I trust only you with my virginity." She pants out as i look her straight in the eyes and smiled gently and lovingly, as i eases a single finger into her, causing her to hiss out a deep throaty moan of pleasure.

"I didn't hurt you did I Miles?" I asked her worriedly, as i look up sliding back up her body, looking into her eyes with concern and love.

"Not at all Lils...it feels really, really, really good...so please don't stop...I need you to make love to me." She pleads out to me, but then see a look of panic in her eyes as i locked my eyes with hers, and smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I wouldn't do it any other way with you Miles." I whisper softly into her ear causing her to shiver. I slid back down her body, still moving my finger in and out of her slowly circling my clit, and then i stopped everything.

"What's wrong? Why did you st-mmmmmm...god that feels soo good Lils." She groaned out as i buried my tongue deep inside her, moaning deeply myself at how good she feels and tastes, as i continues to circle her clit increasing the pressure on it, she tangles her hands in my hair, moving her hips in time with my tongue and fingers.

"Mmmm...don't stop...sooooo...cloooosssseeeee." She moans out as i starts to speed up my tongue and hand, she keeps up, pulling on my hair, and gripping the sheets with her other hand moaning and groaning. "Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh...uh...LILLY!" She screams and arches off the bed moaning deeply. I stop and remove my tongue, she whimpers at the lose of my tongue but soon moans as my tongue is quickly replaced by two fingers entering her gently, but speeding up fast, as i slide up her body grinning widely kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on my tongue, as i kept moving my fingers inside of her, my thumb curled up to move rapidly across her clit, using my free hand to pich and twist her right nipple.

"Ohgodohgodohgod...LIL..." She screams my name even louder and arched off the bed her body trembling as she lands back on the bed.

"Oh my god Miley that was amazing...Miley?" Hearing no reply, glancing up at her, seeing that she has passed out.

"Shit!" *what do i do...shit, shit, shit!*

"Quickly glancing at the clock and seeing that i had to get up for work...*great...i can't just make love to her and split...not like this*

Jumping out of bed and grabbing a long baggy t-shirt, slipping it on and running around the other side of the bed, grabbing all of Mileys clothes, and starting to re-dress her *she's drunk Lilly...what do you think you are playing at...she'll hate you and never speak to you again...lets hope she thinks it's a dream...god let her hope it was a dream*

Carefully scooping her up into my arms, carrying her out of my room and into hers placing her on her bed, sighing heavily, walking out of the room quietly trying not to wake her, as my bottom lip starts to quiver i bite it hard in anger at myself, rubbing my eyes to stop the tears falling but it was no use. *God Miley...please forgive me*

_End Flashback_

She was sitting on the couch when i got home that day, she looked like she was in a daze for days, she almost went out on stage without her wig the next again day, I'm just glad i was there or we would never get any peace to work and study and just be ourselves. God what have i done?


	3. Don't Lie To Me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the song lyrics or any of the character in this chapter or any other if i did i would let you know. If you are this far and hate it a got a few words for you DON'T F*****G READ IT!

Hannah Montana belongs to Disney and It's a Laugh Productions i DO NOT own it if i did it would not be Lilly and Oliver LILEY FOREVER!

On with the show Please read and review :-)

* * *

><p><span>Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream<span>

Chapter 3

Don't Lie to Me

Miley's POV

After that morning, things have never been the same, I've seen Lilly bring alot of people back after nights out, hearing them moaning and groaning in the next room ripped me apart, that's why now when she says she is going out i head back to my dads, like right now, i'm sitting on my bed guitar in hand and paper and pen with fresh lyrics written down. Strumming my guitar softly singing some of my fresh lyrics.

_Easy come, easy go,_

_That's just how you live, oh,_

_Take, take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give,_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all i had and you tossed it in the trash,_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all i ever asked,_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil i said 'hey' when you get back from where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all i had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all i ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a lier_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_No you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

Stopping playing the guitar setting it on my bed, letting the tears fall freely, glancing over at the empty bed in the room that i shared with Lilly at my dads house.

"Bud...you in there?" *Shit!* Came a knock and my daddys voice through my locked door.

"Uh yeah daddy, I'm in here." Scrambles off the bed and kicking my freshly written lyrics off the other side of my bed so my dad won't notice I'm writing new songs for Hannah.

"Hey daddy...you want something?" I ask smiling as,i open the door to my dad sitting against the door, falling backwards, with a i heard everything kinda look on his face.

"I was wondering...what was that song that you were playing bud?" He asked standing to his feet stiffly.

Sighs. "I was writing a new song daddy...and just finished it...wanna hear it all?" I said. *I can't hide from the sneaky old hillbilly* "I can't hide anything from you? Can i ya sneaky hillbilly?" I said as i moved out of the way of my door, signalling him to pass through.

"Nope...sorry...daddys are nosey when there Twenty-three year old daughter starts sneaking into her room at eleven O'clock at night, carrying her guitar and song book." He replied with a sly grin on his face.

"How long you known, i been sneaking in? You been spying on the neighbours...cause in cause you haven't noticed...we ain't get none?" I said, chuckling softly.

"No...well kinda...Blue Jeans keeps getting out, and i was just making sure he never got out again." He said, blushing at having not locked Blue Jeans up properly.

"I'll forgive you...just this once daddy. So you wanna hear my song?" I asked, heading across my room towards my guitar and picking up the fresh lyrics.

"It's okay bud...i herd the whole song, I've been sitting against your door for the past four hours listening to you write that song there and cry...i just couldn't sit there any longer, and not break down the door just to hug ya." He said, sitting down on my bed the same time as i did.

"You...heard everything?" I asked, gulping loudly.

"Yeah bud, i did. And to be honest...i had a feeling you were in love with her." He said, getting a quizzical look from me.

"Snooping-hillbilly-daddy-of-mine-say-what?" I said, flushing pink slightly.

"You can't lie to me Miles...i know you're in love with Lilly." He said, smiling softly.

"God...daddy...i don't understand all these feelings...she is probably got another girl in her room again tonight...i don't know what to do daddy?" I said feeling the tears flow more freely, feeling my dad wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey bud, don't cry...I'm here now Miles." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

"What do i do daddy...how can you accept me...in love with Lilly?" I asked, crying onto his shoulder, holding him tighter.

"Bud...before your mama passed away she reminded me, if you or Jackson fell in love with whoever no matter what sex that person was we would still love you guys no matter what. And it wasn't really a shock Miles...anyone with eyes could see how much you love her...wait did you say she would have another girl sleeping over...does that mean she is gay too?" He asked looking at me quizzically.

"I can honestly say i have no clue daddy...a few weeks ago i was out with a few classmates for finishing our exams and got slightly drunk...don't say anything i got a cab home and well...i think i fell into bed with Lilly...but when i woke up in the morning...i was in my own bed...fully dressed...it was either a dream...or she was ashamed of...sleeping with me." I said bowing my head.

"Now bud...i know Lilly and she loves you too...no matter what happens i will always love you bud." He said smiling, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"What am i? Chopped possum?" Came from the door.

"Jackson!" Daddy and i both shout.

"Sorry...i was just passing. What is going on?" He asked as he entered room plopping down on the bed smiling goofilly.

"I'm in love with Lilly." I blurted out. Watching Jackson smile.

"I knew it! Oliver owes my Fifty Bucks!" He Said, jumping off the bed grinning widely.

"Crazy-brother-of-mine-say-what?" "Crazy-son-of-mine-mine-say-what?" Daddy and i both said at the same time.

"Sorry Miles...we've had this bet for the past five years. I knew you were in love with her...i mean come on...it's not that hard to spot!" He said, smiling down at me.

"And you're okay with it?" Daddy and i both ask at the same time.

"Well yeah...you're my sis...and i love you no matter what. And if you tel anyone i said that I'll deny it and burn the Hannah wig!" He said, pointing his finger at me.

"Hey...no problem here I'll take it to my grave...I need my Hannah wig." I said, looking up at him smiling.

"No worries sis. Hey dad they game is about to start...you coming?" He said to daddy as he leaned down and hugged me.

"Yeah son. You gonna be okay bud...wanna come watch the game with us?" He asked as he got up off my bed smiling.

"Na it's okay daddy...i think i might just hit my studio under the house...if that's alright and get this song recorded...if that's okay with you?" I asked, as my daddy ruffled my hair grinning.

"Sure thing Miles. You want your usual snacks?" He asked as he walked across the room towards my door to leave.

"Thank you daddy. Please." I said as he left my room with Jackson in tow.

I slid off my bed grabbing my guitar and song book, smiling softly as i shut my room light out walking down the stairs and into the basement flicking a light switch open hitting the code to open up the wall opposite me as it slipped out and towards me walking into my underground studio flicking everything on and setting my guitar and lyrics up in the studio booth smiling softly. *I'd still catch a grenade for you Lilly*


	4. I'm Going Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana it belongs to Disney and It's A Laugh Production. I DO NOT own the song it belongs to Bruno Mars. Thank you to thos who have read and reviewed i know its not the best but trust me wait till you see the twist!

On With the show. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><span> Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream<span>

Chapter 4

I'm Going crazy

Lilly's POV

This is crazy! Miley has moved back home and left me here alone...and to top it all off she is dropping out of college. What did i do soo wrong to make her go on a two year tour and not ask me to go with her you ask. Well i screwed up bad...and i mean BADD!

_Flashback_

I slipped out of my room away from one of my many one night stands and slip into Mileys room,glancing at the bed noticing it was still made, frowning slightly.

"Miley?" I said into the room but recieved no answer, sighing walking across the room towards Mileys top side drawer to see if she had left a note saying where she was, but found a plain Jewl CD case, slipping it out of the drawer fumbling with the side lamp and slipping the disc into the cd player on her bedside table, pressing play. As a soft acoustic guitar floated out of the speakers, i gasped as soon as the voice filled the room quietly.

_Easy come, easy go,_

_That's just how you live, oh,_

_Take, take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give,_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all i had and you tossed it in the trash,_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all i ever asked,_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil i said 'hey' when you get back from where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all i had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all i ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a lier_

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah,yeah,yeah)_

_Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, i would die for ya baby;_

_But you won't do the same_

_No you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_

Sitting down on her bed, feeling my insides shatter.

"She's in love with someone else, i knew i was too stupid to think she actually loved me...god Lilly! How could you be soo stupid!" I said into the room, tears sliding down my face, rubbing at my eyes furiously.

"Lilly...what are you doing in here?" I hear come from the doorway.

"Miley?" I asked as the person walked further into the room.

"Uh yeah...who did you think it...oh you got a bed buddy over? I get it...just let me grab a few things and i will be outta your hair." Miley said walking over to her bed dropping her bag on it sighing, as she glances around the room. Heading over to her top drawer i was in just moments ago sliding it open, watching her frown slightly.

"Hey Lil...did you see a cd that was in here...it um...kinda has a new Hannah song on it?" Miley asked, as i walk over to the cd player popping it out, handing it to her sighing sadly.

"You...uh listened to it?" She asked me, looking anywhere but at me.

"Uh yeah...it's really good Miles I'm really proud of you." I said sighing hard. "I uh...better..." I say as i head for the door, hiding my tears.

"Hey...you uh want to go for coffee or something tomorrow?" I turn and look at her, not caring what happens next, striding across the room and slapped her hard, hearing it echo around the room and stormed out of her room.

As i feel myself being pushed up against the living room wall, and an angry looking Miley staring down at me, gritting her teeth. "What the hell is your problem Lil? I was just going to give you privacy, and instead ya slap me! What gives?" She grits out.

"You...are in love with someone...else." I mumbled out, wiping at my tears. "I thought giving you my virginity was enough to make you love me but i was mistaken." I said, pushing her away from me and stumbling across the living room to my room slamming the door and locking it.

_Flashback_

I woke up with an empty bed a pounding headache and heartache, with a note on my bedside saying that it did mean everything to her but she couldn't forgive me for what i did after we gave each other our virginity's and that she was moving back in with her dad and brother, because she couldn't be near me without it hurting anymore. I curled up in bed and cried for days, not eating not sleeping, only studying and working.

"Come on Lil...you gotta eat something, you're like skin and bone? Please...for me?" Oliver has been round here everyday since Miley moved out, and it's killing me...how could i miss-judge her and do that to her.

Sighing "No Ollie...i deserve to starve...i hurt her...i was a complete Bitch to her and screwed up big time...screwed her and then others. She was drunk...and i was tired but i let my love and hormones for her over rule me and take advantage of her when she was drunk...god!" I scream into the room hitting the wall, feeling my bones groan and protest.

"She doesn't leave for another week Lils, you an still fix this...just please eat something it's been two weeks already." He says pleadingly, shaking me as he begs.

"Fine...can i get a slice of toast...gotta start small...don't want to not look good for Miley...uh...never mind fill me up...i don't care anymore." I say as i flop onto my pillow.

"That's it!" I hear as a pair of arms circle me and lift me off my bed. "You are getting out of this room, and I'm taking you to Miley, you both love each other too much for this to ruin you guys!" He carries me out of the room and out of my apartment towards his car and strapping me in the front seat.

"No Ollie...she loves someone else!" I scream as he starts the car.


	5. I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or the songs in this story, i make no money either so please don't sue me, i use them for my own enjoyment of writing.

Please read and review, and thank you to those who have read and reviewed and alerted this story it really means allot to me thank you and on with the show!

* * *

><p><span>Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream<span>

Chapter 5

I Love You

Miley POV

I'm all packed and ready to leave. Yeah I'm leaving, she made me think we hadn't made love, then she turns round and hits me.

"You ready Miles?" I hear from the door way.

"Yeah daddy...I'm ready...just let me pack Beary into my hand luggage." I say as i place Beary which i was hugging into my hand bag and zipping it shut.

"I'm sorry about everything Bud." My daddy says as i get down the stairs with all my bags.

"It's fine daddy...can we just get out of here?" I ask as i put all my bags down at the front door.

"Not quite yet bud...there is just a couple more things we gotta do then we can leave." He says as he moves out of the way hiding a shaggy haired brunette boy from behind him.

"No! Oliver leave...please...i have to go...i need to get over this...i need to get over her..." I sigh out the final word, ducking my head, attempting to hide my tears.

"Get over who?" Came the voice from the one person i was running from.

"Oh god...daddy! get me out of here! Now! Please...i can't do this...please daddy!" I turn to look at my daddy but find him locking the front door.

"Sorry bud...but you have to hear them out...please...for me?" He asks pleadingly. "You have done nothing but work and sleep...even that at a push, you organized a tour and learned all the steps in four days...Miles you need to stop and fix things...not pull away from them." My daddy just looks at me with tears in his own eyes.

"Miles...at least listen to us...you owe us that at least?" Oliver asks, stepping to the side showing me a tear-stained face Lilly.

"Fine...I'll talk to Oliver but not you...i can't be around you." I say pointing to Lilly, watching her cry harder, breaking my insides even more, feeling her pain as well as my own.

"Why? Why won't you talk to me...why can't i make it up to you?" She asks, taking a few steps towards me, causing me to turn and run up the stairs.

"WAIT!" I hear her shout from downstairs, as she charges up behind me, shoving my room room open as i was trying to shut it.

"NO! Go away...i...i can't...please don't hurt me more than you already have?" I said, bowing my head, not able to look Lilly in the eye.

"Me? Hurt you? But i love you...i never wanted to hurt you...like i did...god if i could have turn back the clock and fixed what i did wrong, i would." She said stepping towards me, lifting my chin up with her right hand.

"You never told me the truth that morning...you dressed me and put me in my own bed...i thought it was a dream and every night i wanted it to come back but it never did...i begged for it to be real but all i got was a thin wall with my best friend who i am in love with moaning and groaning with different girls banging on the wall...tearing me apart from inside out, ripping my heart and soul apart...it still hurts Lil...soo bad." I say collapsing on the floor not able to keep myself up any longer, falling into her arms crying harder than i have ever cried.

"Shhh...I'm here...not with anyone else...never was...actually...well this is really embarrassing but well i was watching porn with girls from college and thought it would be funny to turn it up and bang on the walls and try and pretend at night when i slipped into your bed and held your pillow...pretending i had told you the truth and that i was making love to you when i was masturbating...god that night was the most important night of my life...i can still feel your breath against my neck...biting..." She gulps and looks deep into my eyes pleadingly.

"You never slept with any of them?" I asked quietly.

"No. In the morning i would creep back into my room and kick the girl out of bed by telling her i had to go to work. I never knew why you were gone those nights." She says, leaning down slightly and sliding her nose against my cheek and neck, inhaling deeply and sighing contently.

Pushing out a shaky breath, turning my head slightly to look her straight in the eyes.

"I don't believe you...i saw you kiss them all...pressed up against the bathroom door...just outside my door." I said, moving away from her.

"I swear i never slept with any of them Miles...you have to believe me...i was drunk and kissed them...but that's it. I thought it was just you being drunk and messing with me...so i pushed you away and started drinking more and more. I was scared and hurting." She says, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't messing with you Lilly." I say sighing. "I love you...I've loved you since we were fifteen years old." I whisper out, wiping at a few tears that have started to slide down my face again.

"I love you too...god i love you too...and I've been in love with you for longer than fifteen...probably since a first set my eyes on you, but i never understood what i felt until i was about fifteen too." She whispered softly into my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all across my skin.

"Please don't go on this tour Miles...i need you...and you need me?" She said, nuzzling my neck, kissing the shell of my ear lightly.

"I need you too." I said turning round looking her dead in the eyes.

"Please don't leave Miles?" She asks again.

"Fine...but you owe me big!" I said, leaning forward hugging her.

"Can i kiss you now?" She asks into my neck.

I turn my head and pull her into a searing kiss, pulling her flush against me, tangling my hands in her hair, moaning deeply. Now this is heaven, and that's when i feel it, a light breeze against my face, and my legs start tingling and then I'm falling into a black hole.

I here beeping and try and open my eyes but all i get is black. Did i fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep?

"Miley, you come here everyday, the doctors have repeatedly told you there is no change, she won't change for a long time if not forever. It's time to leave her to rest and come out to dinner to celebrate our four month aniversary."

Is that Mikayla?


	6. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Hannah Montana or any of the songs i use n this fic i will tell you if i do. I hope you like the twist i put in this...did the title not give it away?

Please read and review guys and gals and enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><span>Once a Mistake Twice is a Dream<span>

Chapter 6

Wake Up Call

Lilly's POV

My head hurts. Dreams really do mess with the brain. Let me explain everything.

I woke up 3 days ago after being in a coma for just over a year. everything during that time was a lie, but my wake up call ripped me apart when my eyes landed on Miley and her new sex toy.

_Flashback_

I'm kissing Miley with all my passion when i feel a light breeze against my face, and my legs start tingling and then I'm falling into a black hole.

I here beeping and try and open my eyes but all i get is black. Did i fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep.

"Miley, you come here everyday, the doctors have repeatedly told you there is no change, she won't change for a long time if not forever. It's time to leave her to rest and come out to dinner to celebrate our four month aniversary."

Is that Mikayla?

"I know babe...she's still my best friend-"

"Who you were in love with since you were fifteen, I know." came the other voice in the room.

"Mik! I know you know." Miley sighs. "I just want her to get better and wake up." Miley says, taking a hold of my hand. It feels warm and comforting, then it's gone.

"Oh, um hi Miley...Mikayla." I hear another voice join the conversation.

"Hey Jake...where's Ollie?" Miley asks Jake.

"He is talking to the nurse and asking the help wash Lilly, and rub her muscles." He says.

"He knows they are going to tell him yes Jake. They always do." Mikayla says.

"Hey guys, no change today then?" Another voice joins the mix.

"No Ollie, no change, she is still in the coma." Came Miley, as i feel a larger hand hold my hand.

"Come on Miles, it's time to go to dinner." Came Mikaylas voice.

"I'm coming Mik, just can you guys give me a minute with Lilly?" She ask the room.

"Of course, we'll be outside." Ollie says, as i hear someone start to protest and a whispered "Leave it Mikayla!" From Oliver.

"Hey Lil, i know you probably can't hear me but i miss you and so does Oliver and even Jake...Mik not so much but that's to be expected. I guess i should start singing now...i do it every time i come here...I'm gonna be telling you the same thing everyday again.

It's been in the past for a while

I get a flash and I smile

Am I crazy?

Still miss you baby

It was real, it was right

But it burned too hot to survive

All that's left is

All these ashes

Where does the love go?

I don't know

When it's all said and done

How could I be losing you forever?

After all the time we spent together

I have to know why

I had to lose you

Now you've just become

Like everything I'll never find again

At the bottom of the ocean

Do do do

Do do do do

Do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do

In a dream you appeared

For a while you were here

So I keep sleeping

Just to keep you with me

I'll draw a map

Connect the dots

With all the memories that I've got

What I'm missing

I'll keep re-living

Where does the love go?

I don't know

When it's all said and done

How could I be losing you forever?

After all the time we spent together

I have to know why

I had to lose you

Now you've just become

Like everything I'll never find again

At the bottom of the ocean

[speaking:]

This is it

Let go

Breathe

[sung:]

You don't have to love me

For me to, baby, ever understand

Just know I love the time that we both had

And I don't ever want to see you sad, be happy

Cause I don't want to hold you

If you don't want to tell me you love me babe

Just know I'm gonna have to walk away

I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy

Do do do

Do do do do (be happy)

Do do do do do do do (be happy)

Do do do do do do do

Be happy

Mmmm...

Be happy

"See you when you wake up Lil...that's if you ever do...I love you." She said as i felt her move off the bed.

"All done in here guys...you ready to go to dinner Mik?" I hear Miley ask Mikayla.

"Yes...can we go now...you know i hate hospitals." I hear Mikayla whine.

"You didn't have to come Mik...i do this everyday." I hear Miley reply as both of their voices start to fade out of the reach of my ears.

"I don't see what Miley sees in Mikayla Ollie-pop." I hear Jake say.

"Neither do I Jake...but she has to move on from being in love with Lilly." Oliver says, sighing into the room.

"It's time to give Miss Truscott her spounge bath boys. You want to stay and help Mr Oken?" The nurse asks from the side of me.

"Sure thing Jane. I'll get the lotion to rub down her muscles." Oliver says as i feel him move off of the bed, from next to me.

"I'll...um go get a soda, Lilly won't want me here for this Ollie." Jake says near me.

"She'll be fine Jay...she can't hear us or anything like that anyway...who knows when my best friend will wake up." He says sighing in my ear as i feel his hand and breath on my face, moving my hair away from my face.

"It's cool Ollie...if she does wake up i don't think she would want to see me...after what i did to Miley with you..." He trails off.

"I'm sure she'll understand Jake, besides we're gay just like her and Miley are." Oliver says softly.

I knew those two were at it! I wish i could open my eyes and tell them i don't mind at all about those two being together, but i do mind Miley with Mikayla.

"It's cool Ollie. You want anything? I'm getting a soda." Jake asks.

"Just get a couple cans of Dr. Pepper...just in case she wakes up." He says with a hint of tears in his voice.

"Sure thing hon. Be right back." Jake said.

"You brush her hair and rub her arms, and I will get the washing done and her legs." I hear a female voice say.

"She would probably want a couple braids in her hair today in case she wakes up...just in case..." i hear Oliver say to the nurse.

"If she will like it then do it hon...you always leave braids in her hair anyway...so put them in if you want hon." The nurse said as i felt a wet sensation on my left leg.

This is embarrassing...i bet I'm all like a jungle all over...how could Oliver want to see me like this?

"I hope you wake up Lils i miss you like crazy. Miley just isn't the same without you, I'm not the same without you." I hear Olivers gentle voice from beside me.

I feel myself falling into blackness again. God please don't, I need to wake up.

"Thank you for dinner last night Miles it was amazing." I hear a voice near to me.

"You are most welcome Mik." Came the other voice.

"And the sex was amazing." I hear the other voice say.

"I know it was." Came the other voice. Along with a weird slurping kissing sound. Ugh!

"Can you two do that somewhere else please?" I say out loud into the room, opening my eyes, and shutting them almost instantly at how bright everything is.

"Lilly?" I hear from the right of me.

"Who else is in this darn hospital bed?" I reply back sarcasticly.

"I'm uh...gonna call Jake and Oliver." I hear a voice i really didn't like.

"You do that Mik...and hurry." I hear Miley whisper.

"That was a nice way to wake me up Miles, I appreciate it...but could you please leave now...i need to get up." i ask her, wanting her to just leave me alone. "And you don't have to sing to me, i get the message." I say as she went to open her mouth.

"You...heard me?" I hear her reply softly.

"Yeah i heard you, now can you take your girlfriend and go?" i asked her as Mikayla came back into the room shutting her cell phone with a click.

"Come on Miley...she obviously doesn't want us here." I hear Mikayla say as she turned her back to me.

"Um...are you sure you want us to go Lils...you need to know what happened?" Miley asks me, looking me straight in the eyes. Damn I love those eyes.

"I'm sure Miley...Oliver can fill me in." I say as she takes one last look back at me as Mikayla drags her from the room away from me.

I can't believe that got me to open my eyes...and what a sight! I wish i was blind!

"Lilly!" I hear from the door way.

"Hey...Ollie." I say as i see my male best friend bounding toward me with a huge smile on his face. His hair is cut shorter and a tad messy in some parts wearing a red shirt with a black t-shirt poking out, with dark denim jeans and a pair of red converse shoes.

"God! I'm sooo glad you woke up...i thought I'd lost you. The doctors said there was a possibility that you would never wake up." He rushed out.

"Ollie...please slow down and tell me everything from the beginning."

_End Flash Back_

He told me about the car accident and that i had to have an operation on my legs and my back. I will be able to walk but it will take some time, and allot of physio therapy, but i will get there I'm a tough cookie.

"You ready to go home Lils?" I hear from the doorway to my room.

"I'm ready to go home Mr. S" I said as he smiled widely at me.

"Thank you for having me back to stay Mr. S." i said, smiling up at him.

"Not a problem Lilly, you are part of the family to me and Jackson." He said pushing me down the halls of the hospital waving at the staff, as he went by with me in my wheelchair.

"You sure I can stay at the house, and it not bother you that I'm not talking to Miley?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course Lilly, I'm not actually talking to her either...about what you woke up to." He said back as he tipped his hat to a doctor.

"It's fine Mr. S, It was just a surprise is all." i said to him glancing up at him.

"She should have kept that kind of stuff out of the hospital room and taken it home. She told me what she done the morning of the accident Lilly...you love her, don't you Lils?" He asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

"I sigh then glance away from his piercing gaze, whispering. "I did...but she moved on." I said, bowing my head.

"Well don't worry about seeing her, besides, you and me have a date with a plane and Tennessee in a couple days time. dang it'll be good to get home for a while and relax, ya never know it might help ya." He said smiling widely trying to avoid talking about Miley.

"Dibs on the window seat." I say smiling widely up at him.

"Dang it kid, we not even left yet and you already claiming me seat, next it'll be my grave!" He said chuckling softly.

"No offense Mr. S but i don't want your grave...besides you don't need one cause you ain't going anywhere!" I said, as he wheeled us out of the hospital and towards his car.

"Let the fun begin!" He said helping me out of the chair and into the car.

"Yeah...i got a lot of catching up to do...i been asleep for over a year." I say smiling as the car was gently put into reverse then drive.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have a surprise guest in the next chapter, thanks to Mr SilverDragonRanger09 for giving me permission to borrow his Tomboy Liley David Hodges! Is that a sneak peak enough for you guys?<p> 


	7. Family Friends

Disclaimer: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up but i've actually had it written for a while just wanted to get more into chapter 8 before i posted this one but since i'm being poked by my special guest to get it up here is the next chapter I DO NOT own any of Hannah Montana or the songs in the story if i did it would sooooo not belong to Disney.

A/N: Give it up for my special guest star Mr David Hodges! and here is the chapter! Happy reading and please review! Thank you!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Family Friends

Lilly's POV

We got to Tennessee about three days ago, and i have met all of Miley's dads friends, including a couple famous ones.

_Flash back_

"Lilly i would like you to meet David Hodges." Mr. S says to me brightly.

"Ya...ya...your...your...holly cow! Your..." i said just staring at the tall muscly man in front of me.

"Hi, you must be Lilly it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Robbie Ray ain't stopped talking about you waking up." He said smiling at me, showing off his perfect teeth and smile.

"Yu huh?" I asked back turning to Mr. S pleading for some help through my eyes.

"Don't mind her Davie boy, she just a little star struck." He said to David as i blush deeply, trying to hide my face in my hands.

"Don't sweat it, I'm used to fans. besides she gonna have to get used to seeing me around for a while cause I'm her tour guide." he said nudging me with his arm.

"You are?" I asked him blushing deeply.

"Yes he is Lilly so time to start sight seeing." Mr. s says, as a familiar female steps up next to David.

"Holly cow! You're Mickie James!" I say, feeling my jaw start to drop.

"Yes i am, and you must be Lilly. Robbie Ray told us you might be a little star struck hon, but don't worry we normal as you or anyone else." She said smiling as she held her hand out for me to shake.

"Sorry...I'm a huge fan of you both...can someone pinch me? i think I'm back in my coma." I said causing the group around me to laugh.

"and funny...so you guys should have fun, i got some uh...business to take care of in town for a few days but I'll be back as soon as it is done." Mr. S said smiling lightly down at me.

"It's cool RR we got it covered." David said, as he and Mickie start to roll me out the house.

"Bye!" The three of us say, as i got helped into Davids nineteen seventy eight Cadillac Eldorado.

"Damn this car is sweet David!" I said as i glanced around the red velvet interior.

"Why thank you Lilly, i think she is pretty sweet too." He said starting her up and pulling out of the Stewart ranch and onto a long dirt road.

"Is it okay if we stop off and get some food guys?" I asked David and Mickie.

"Sure Lilly. But don't you wanna eat when we get to my place?" David asked me, glancing at me in his rear-view mirror.

"I don't want you guys going out of your way to look after a cripple." I said, as Mickie turned round in her seat.

"Not at all Lilly we asked if we could have you, to relax and enjoy a break away from everything that's happened to you." She said, smiling as she petted my hand lightly.

"And i was wondering if you would like to hear me in the studio laying down some tracks?" David said smirking as i squealed.

"No way! I can't intrude on you guys like that!" I said as David pulled the car over.

"Yes you can, besides we have a few friends of ours we would like you to meet later on when they come in to lay some of their tracks down." He said as he got out of the car and flicked a branch and a large gate opened out of nowhere made out of bushes and gates.

"That was soo cool." I said, grinning widely.

"Come on Dave! I'm getting hungry just listening to her stomach!" Mickie yelled out the car window giggling as she caught my eye in her mirror as we watched David run back t the car and diving into his seat.

"What ever you do, don't eat the car...she's my baby. OW!" David says and he yells as Mickie pinched his arm. "But you're me number one baby Mickie." He said as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"If you would just help me into my chair i will give you guys some private time?" I asked as i watched Mickie pull away from David blushing as she turned to me.

"Sorry Lil kinda forgot you were there, it feels like you are part of the group already." She said smiling at me.

"Lets eat then hit the studio!" Dave says jumping out the car and grabbing my wheelchair from the boot setting it up and helping me into it.

"Thank you...Dave...can i call you Dave?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Only if i can call you Lils?" He said with a serious face.

"Call me whatever you want." I said as we all burst out laughing.

"Can we keep her, she's fun?" Mickie said, as she took over wheeling me into a large living area with a widescreen flat-screen on the wall.

"Damn that is one huge tv!" I said as Mickie sat down next to me.

"It's not as big as the one in the cinema in the basement it's specially made." she said, as she handed me a can of Dr. Pepper.

"How did you know i liked Dr. Pepper?" I asked her a i popped the top on the can, taking a slow gulp at the cool tasty liquid going down my throat.

"Robbie gave us a list of all your favorite foods and drinks so we could have you stay while he was doing business in town." She replied back.

"Son of a bitch!" I hear from behind us.

"Hey Hayley...you miss the step again?" Mickie asked as Hayley Williams walks in the room.

"Yeah...darn it...uh...hi." She said as she notices that Mickie is not alone.

"Oh...Hayley this is Lilly Truscott...Lilly this is Hayley Williams from Paramore." Mickie said as Hayley stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice ta meet you Lilly." Hayley said smiling lightly.

"She won't say anything for a couple minutes she's star struck." Mickie said smiling softly at me.

"Wow...i really must be back in my coma." I said, causing Mickie to laugh.

"You were in a coma?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah for over a year...i got in a car accident." I said, taking a sip from my can of Dr. Pepper.

"Chin up, it'll get better it always does." Hayley said smiling softly.

"Hey...who's the chick?" I hear from the door.

"Come on in Tay." Mickie said as Taylor Swift walks into the room.

"Sorry i didn't mean to be rude, just some idiot almost ran their car into mines." Taylor said, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you Taylor." I said trying to act bold.

"Did you see a gun metal Aston Martin anywhere around here?" Taylor turns to the others in the room.

"Nope...sorry." Mickie and Hayley both replied.

"I think a friend of mines drives that car." I piped up.

"Who?" All the woman asked.

"Mikayla." I replied.

"Does that mean Hannah will be around?" Asked Hayley.

"I guess so. But she better not turn up here..." I hear Dave say from the doorway.

"Why not?" Asked Taylor.

"Cause of what she did to Lilly." Dave and Mickie said.

_End Flash Back_

I asked Mr. S if i could stay at the ranch and spend more time with the group i had made friends with, we all begged for me to stay, lucky for me Mr. S was counting on me wanting to stay.

"Sure Lilly, anything to make you happy." He said smiling down at me.

"Can i stay too?" came an all too familure voice from the living-room door.

"You shouldn't be here!" Dave says, stepping forward towards Miley.

"I want to talk to Lilly...if that's alright with ya'll?" Miley asked the room of Mr. S Taylor Swift, Hayley Williams, David Hodges and Mickie James.

"I don't think that's a good idea Miles." Hayley pipes up.

"Please...i just need to talk to her?" She asks looking me straight in the eye.

"Ok..." I said into the room causing everyone to stare at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Are you sure Lils..." Mickie asked, as she trailed off, i started to wheel my chair over towards Miley.

"I'm sure guys, just give us a few minutes...okay?" I said as David steps out of the group, trying to stare Miley down.

"If you hurt her...I'll set Mickie on you." Dave says, as he hands me my pack of red vines.

"I only want to talk and after that if I'm still not wanted I'll leave...i promise." Miley said as she keeps are eyes glued to mines.

"I wheel out to the front porch and wait for her to join me.

"I finished with Mikayla." I hear from behind me.

"I never asked you to finish with her Miles...i asked for you to leave me alone till i could handle you two being together." I said, as i turned round to face her.

"But i was waiting for you to wake...then Ollie and Jake came out and then i was alone...the nurses and doctors told me and Ollie day in and day out that there was a very high chance you wouldn't wake...i got scared...one night i was on tour, and Mikayla came backstage to congradulate me on a show well done, then one thing led to another the next i know I'm imagining you being awake and pretending it's you I'm with...i really didn't mean to hurt you Lilly...god i love you." She said as i wiped a few of her tears away.

"You didn't hurt me Miley...well you did but that's not the point, the point is, you need to let me heal and do it away from all the drama of the spotlight, sure I'm surrounded by famous people as friends...but they are just like me...normal...what is normal anyway? We go out have fun and I've even started to wiggle my toes. I'm getting there slowly." I said as i feel Mileys left hand touch my right cheek.

"But you don't have to do it with just those guys Lils, you got me Ollie and Jake here too." Miley said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm not stopping you from being with who you want to be with." I said, turning my head away from her strong stare.

"But you are stopping me from being with who i wan to be with." She said, as she gently turned my face around to face her.

"And who is that?" I asked her, feeling my heart pound in my chest and my face flush.

"...You..." She whispers softly leaning forwards and capturing my lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Damn I've missed her lips for a whole year and three months.

Miley pulls away slowly and looks deep into my eyes. "I've always loved you Lilly...please, be my girlfriend." She asks.

"Give her some time Miles...let her wake up some more, heck she only been awake for a few days give the girl some time to just catching up with everything." Came the voice of Robbie Ray.

"That's what we're for." came the voices of Taylor Swift, Mickie James, Hayley Williams and David Hodges.

"Family and friends...what more could i wish for." I said smiling widely.

"And i thought we were more than friends." Came Mickie's voice, as she pouted down at me.

"Sorry Mickie. Family is what all you guys are...if you'll have me?" I asked shyly.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone replied at the same time.

I never thought I'd see the day i could pick my family of friends.


	8. Fight Of Flight

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this up but my laptop crashed and i had to re write it then i got it fixed and it crashed again so i had to rewrite it again, i will try to be better next time this chapter is better than the rest and i hope you enjoy it again sorry.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything to do with Hannah Montana or any of the songs in this fic, i am just borrowing them because i like them. Happy reading, and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Fight Or Flight

Miley's POV

"Can we talk to you Miley?" Dave asks, from the door, turning away from Lilly, to look at him.

"Sure Dave." I say, sighing lightly. "I'm gonna go talk to the gang, but i will be back, just to talk and catch you up on Hannah...and stuff, but that only if you wanna that is?" I asked Lilly, smiling gently.

"Uh...sure Miles...do you mind coming with us to the studio?" She replied back, watching her glance to Dave for confirmation.

"Yeah Miles, come with us." Dave said, causing me to smile wider.

"I finally gonna get to see you lay down some tracks in the studio Dave?" I said, smirking at the six foot something tattooed, dark skinned twenty-four year old.

"Hell no Miles! Not a hope in hell, we got a new artist in the studio with Taylor and Mandy." He said, smirking at me.

"Why can't i see you in the studio?" I asked him pouting slightly at the older man, leaning on the porch fence laughing loudly. "What's so funny Dave?" I asked frowning slightly.

"If i let you near that studio, your dad will chop my fingers off, i made a promise not to let you see me in the studio, he's got a new surprise for you sis!" He said standing straight, as my dad comes out of the house, and smacking Dave across the back of the head.

"I told you not to say anything David!" My daddy said, scalding the younger man.

"Sorry sir." Came Dave's reply, as he rubbed the right side of his head.

"Miley can we talk to you, for a few mimutes?" My daddy asked me, smiling widely.

"Uh, sure thing daddy." I replied, moving towards my daddy, and away from Lilly.

"Do you fancy going for a ride?" My daddy asked.

"Uh sure thing daddy, just let me go get me my hat and I'll meet you in the barn." I said walking up the porch steps and towards the door, when my hat smacked me in the face.

"Got it right here darlin', let's go for that ride now." He said walking down the steps and towards the barn.

"yeah...sure thing daddy." I said, turning and facing his back, following him down the stairs, towards the barn, winking at Lilly, watching her blush slightly.

"Lil's you ready to head to the studio now?" I heard Dave ask from behind me...damn I'm really not going am i.

"Uh...shouldn't we wait for Miley?" I heard Lilly ask.

"No...we need to meet our new artist in a couple hours time sis...besides..." I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as i slipped into the barn behind my dad.

"What are you doing here still Miles? You knew i wanted to bring her out here to get away from you." My daddy says anger evident in his voice.

"I had to come daddy...it's Lilly. You know how much i love her!" I said, crumpling to the ground.

"I know darlin' but she woke up to you practically having sex with Mikayla in her room, what did you think would happen?" He asked me.

"I didn't think she would wake up daddy...when she had that car crash...i didn't know what to do, the doctors told me...all of us that she wouldn't wake up..." I said through tears, feeling my daddy wrap his arms tightly around me from above me.

"I know bud...i know." He said in my ear as i curl myself around his leg slightly.

"Mikayla is really pushing for the wedding still daddy...and if i don't do it...the whole world will know I'm Hannah Montana." I said, crying into my dads shoulder, as he lifted me up into his arms.

"If you told the world yourself bud we wouldn't be having this problem." My daddy said, placing me on the ground standing up.

"But she is actually in love with me daddy...what do i do?" I asked, my daddy looking him in the eye.

"I don't know darlin', but we will figure something out. And no going near Lilly, that girls gone through enough trouble right now without finding out that you are marrying..."

"Me?" Came the voice from over my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" I asked, turning round coming face to face with Mikayla.

Lilly's POV

"Lil's you ready to head to the studio now?" Dave asked me.

"Uh...shouldn't we wait for Miley?" I asked Dave.

"No...we need to meet our new artist in a couple hours time sis...besides...i think trouble just hit the barn." He said, looking past my head as a car sped into the driveway, fast, spinning up dust and dirt.

"Is that...Mikayla?" I asked Dave, gulping down some saliva.

"Yeah it is Lil's...say hows about we take this little gap and hop in my car and go to the studio?" He asked, walking up behind me, placing his arm on my shoulder.

"Should we not stay and help?" I asked, staring in the eyes of Mikayla's dark brown ones.

"No." Dave whispered, as Mikayla stepped fully out of her car and slammed the door shut of her car.

"Where is Miley?" Mikayla demanded.

"She's away for a ride with her dad on Blue Jeans." Came a female voice from behind us.

"Mickie...so nice to see you again." Mikayla said, smiling widely, at the woman standing behind us on the front porch.

"The pleasure is all yours be assured Mikayla." Mickie said, frowning at Mikayla.

"I think this is a hint to leave now Lil." Dave whispered in my ear, stearing me towards his car.

"Bye Lilly...soo sorry you're not invited." Mikayla said.

"Invited to what?" I whispered to Dave.

"Nothing Lil's...we have to leave...like yesterday." He said, opening the passenger side door, and putting slight preasure on my shoulders, to get in the car.

"Go find Miley, Mikayla, She's out i the barn saddling up Blue Jeans." Dave said, as he slammed my door shut, and turning towards Mikayla a look of slight irritation on his face.

"Now, now David..be nice to me...otherwise I spill everything." Mikayla said, every word coated with fake sugar.

"Dave...just take Lil's to meet AJ and get those contracts signed already." Mickie said, thrusting her hand so it pointed up the driveway.

"Why yes ma'am." He said to Mickie, tilting his head in a mock bow.

"We can finish that little game in bed later on, but right now...make sure that girl there has some fun...and you get AJ to sign that contract." She said, still pointing up the driveway.

"Come on Lil's let's meet our new recruit to the record label." dave said, hoppin' in the car and starting up the engine, bringing it to life and revin' the car meninsally. "It's nice to hear that fresh engine purr...don'cha think Lil?" Dave said, smiling at me, as he switched the car into gear and moved it slowly out of the drive, then really letting it rip as it tore out of the driveway.

"Can't say i really know dude...never had a brand new car before." I said, shifting around to try and look back at the barn, catching a glimps of black hair dissapearing into the barn.

"Don't even think about it Lil's, she's a bitch that needs a lesson taught to her." Dave said, slightly turning his head to look at me while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What invite is she talking about Dave?" I asked, feeling my stomach hit the roof of my mouth.

"Stop thinking about it Lil...she's only trying to mess with your head like she is Miley's...shit...right so you gonna help me get AJ to sign these contracts?" He asked, still keeping his eyes fully on the road.

"Nothing for you too worry about Lilly." He said, turning back to the road. Nothing more was said between us, as he pulled his car into a driveway, with a huge gate, pressing a button on the dashboard and causing the gate to swing open.

"Dude...that is awesome! Can i press the button?" I asked, shifting more towards Dave.

"Not right now Lil's the gate is already open now, maybe later when we go for a drive you can press the button." He said, pulling the car right up to the steps and getting out. "Well, you gonna just sit there or come on in and wait for out newest member?" He said, opening my door.

"I thought we were going to the recording studio?" I asked, looking around at Dave's house.

"We are at the recording studio Lils." Dave said, leading me to the back of the house, and in the door, turning straight to the left and down a set of stairs.

"Dave, I know you are a smart man and all but I've seen every single room in this house, there ain't a recording studio here." I said, continuing to follow him down the stairs and into a well lit area of the house I hadn't been in yet.

"well this whole house is actually the record company's house for everyone...i set up the company once we were big and up and running...we all chipped in for everything to be here...out of the way...that way none of our tracks get leaked before we release them." Dave said, opening a door and showing me into a huge recording studio with instruments of all types and microphones.

"Wow! How in the heck did you manage to keep this hidden from me?" I asked, feeling Dave put my jaw back where it was before i entered the room "Thank you." I said, after he picked my jaw off the floor.

"You're welcome Lil's...besides, Robbie didn't want to ruin the surprise for you and Miley...he bought you both shares in the company making you part owners...the people on the labels can more than afford it...but you are like family to us now and I wanted to welcome you with a fifteen percent share in the company and well Miley's dad thought it would be a nice idea to buy her enough shares to be on the label but still be loyal to her record company, she can sing and record there, but here she is behind the glass recording others...I've had to make up soo many excuses to her the past couple years, cause it was just a joke to start with and then it got Robbie thinking, but because Miley was in college and then your car crash we thought we would wait to sign everything and still have her as Hannah and Miley." He said, walking into the recording room and coming back out with a pair of reading glasses on and reading over some papers.

"Wow! Are you serious? Mr S done all that for me?" I asked, sitting down on a chair that was behind a huge drum kit.

"Take it as an 'I'm sorry my daughter hurt you but i still care about you no matter what you're like family to me'. He really does see you as family Lilly...as he put it you were part of the furniture and where ever Miley went as Hannah Lola was right by her side, just as much as Miley and Lilly were by each others sides." He said, sitting down on a stool and glancing over the pages.

"I still don't want to have something that expensive as a gift Dave." I said, standing up and pacing across the room and back.

"Wow...I've not failed yet you know?" Came a female voice from across the room.

"Right on time AJ." Dave said, turning round to face a five eleven female with dark skin wearing a red baseball cap, red tribal t-shirt and black baggy jeans with red and black Nike air Jordans.

"As ever Dave. Hows it going?" she asked, walking into the room and falling into an arm chair and smiles at me.

"Lilly meet AJ...hopefully she is going to sign this contract today and making her one of the Wonderland crew." He said, tapping the contract with his index finger.

"Pleased to meet you AJ." I said, shaking her hand firmly.

"The pleasure is all mines Lilly." AJ said, winking at me.

Dave rolls his eyes over her shoulder, carrying a small table across to set it in front of the arm chair AJ was sitting in, and pulling a few more extra chairs across to the table.

"Mickie will be here real soon and so will Mandy and Taylor." Dave said, sitting down on one of the chairs he had pulled over encouraging me to sit next to him.

"So what has been going on since i was last here?" AJ asked Dave, as he set up the contract in front of her.

"I hope you've not signed that contract without us already?" Came three voices at once from the same door AJ walked through.

"Ladies, would i do a thing like that to you?" Dave said, standing up and mock bowing to the three woman walking into the room.

"Yes you would David." Mickie said, slapping Dave on the arm lightly.

"I was gonna get her to sign it in a few minutes if you hadn't have gotten here." He said, smirking at me.

"He's lying Mic. He was just saying nothing was getting signed until you lot got here." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh you are soo gonna get it later." Dave said, balling his fist at me.

"What ya gonna do big brother? Knuckle sandwich me to death?" I said, mocking him.

"Are ya'll gonna mess around, or are we gonna do this?" AJ said, smirking at Mandy and Taylor.

"Of course. Let's get this contract signed!" Mickie said, sitting down on Dave's lap as he sat down.

"Have you read everything and agree to the terms and conditions of your contract? Okay, sign here, here and initial here." Dave said, as AJ nodded and started signing all the places Dave pointed to on the contract.

"Welcome to Wonderland records AJ." Mandy and Taylor said at the same time standing up and hugging the newest artist.

"No thank you guys, you don't know how much this means to me." AJ said, standing up and hugging us all.

"You told her yet?" Mickie said, poking Dave in the side.

"Ow woman...nails...are for the bedroom remember! And yes i told her, what do you take me for?" Dave said, pouting at Mickie and me.

"Down boy...work now sex later. Congrats on joining us too Lilly we all look forwards to seeing you more offten now you are one of us." Mickie said.

"Um...sure...Dave is there something I'm missing?" I asked, turning to Dave watching him try and escape the room.

"David Hodges stay right there mister!" Mickie said, half stomping have running across the room. "You never told her about staying here yet did you?" Mickie said, poking Dave in the chest.

"In all fairness Mickie, I never actually gave him time to tell me that part...I was just getting used to being a share holder for Wonderland records." I said, standing up for Dave.

"It's okay Mic i was gonna tell her after dinner...cause we have our new star...remember?" Dave said, motioning his head at AJ.

"Of course...my apologies, let's celebrate!" Mickie said, bouncing out the door and up the stairs.

"That's my wild cat." Dave said following Mickie out of the room too.

"Congrats, now let's eat!" Mandy and Taylor said, running out the room after Dave and Mickie.

"Yeah, congrats." I said to AJ, smiling at the slightly taller girl.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of it." AJ said, smiling nervously at me.

"Let's go eat...If we're not careful Mandy and Taylor will eat the house." I said, causing AJ to chuckle.

Miley's POV

Me and my Daddy walk up to the house and hear cheering and laughing.

"Look's like AJ signed the contract...finally." Daddy said, smiling at me.

"How long as Dave been trying to sign that girl and he's only just...getting her signed?" I asked my Dad, walking up the steps and ringing the bell, while my dad just walked right in.

"Yeah...funny story..." I see my dad stop in his tracks as i follow his eye line.

"Lilly..." I said, seeing Lilly pinned to the wall with Dave, Mandy, Taylor, Mickie and AJ, all holding a limb. watching them slowly slide her to the floor.

"She just tripped or something and we all sprang to stop her from falling." Dave said, picking Lilly up and onto the couch with ease. "God she feels like air." Dave said, looking at a scared faced Lilly.

"I can't feel my legs...are they even still there?" Lilly asked, trying to sit up but being pushed back down by me and Dave.

"The doctor said this might happen Lilly...remember, if you walked too much you'd over worked them...you weren't pacing again where you?" I said, looking into her eyes and going slightly weak in the knees.

"Uh...no...yes...maybe..." She said, blushing slightly.

"Sorry Miles..that was my fault." My daddy said from behind me.

"Why was it your fault? What did you do to make her pace?" I asked standing up straight and looking straight into my dads eyes.

"Uh...surprise." Dave said, handing me an envolope with my name on it.

"Meet your staff and artists." Dave and my dad said at the same time.


	9. I Don't Part One

A/N: Sorry I've not been updating much I've not really had much time to write and been getting used to the cold being back home in Scotland. Enjoy and as per usual read and review please.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the songs or any of the characters they all belong to Disney and a few of the others are from my big bro SilverDragonRanger09.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

I Don't Part One

Miley's POV

"I Can't feel my legs." I hear Lilly whimper from the crook of my neck where i had her head carrying her out to my car.

"I know hon, I'll get you back to the house to rest." I said opening the passenger side door, and placing her in gently, minding not to hit her head.

"I Don't want to lay in a bed Miley. I want to stay here and spend time with everyone." Lilly said, trying to pull her body out of the car with her arms.

"Don't be silly Lilly...you can't feel your legs!" I said, kneeling down beside her.

"But Miley, I don't like feeling helpless...it's not me playing the damsel in distress." She said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know Lils...i know okay. I'm not used to you being awake yet...I actually almost took a hissy fit yesterday when i looked at the clock and was half way to my car to go see you at the hospital, when i remembered you were awake and here." I said, looking away from her ocean blue eyes.

"Miley...please take me back inside?" She asks, using her index finger to lift my chin so her eyes looked straight into mines.

"Can i take you back to the house first...just to let you rest a little and then bring you back?" I asked her, grasping the hand that was touching me, setting my entire body alight for the first time since we made love for the only time.

"If you promise not to talk about anything that you do..or have done with Mikayla?" She said, scrunching her nose slightly.

"Thank god!" I said, sliding her back into the car fully, and shutting the door.

"Why do you want to get me on my own soo bad Miley?" She asked me, as soon as i started the car and pulled out of the driveway, glancing in my rear view mirror, catching a glimps of everyone standing on the front porch watching everything that went on.

"I never actually intend to get you alone like this...my daddy made me promise to be nice and not do anything to make you stressed, and I'm keeping to my promise Lilly." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Then why carry me out to your car and take me back to the house if you didn't want to get me alone?" She said.

"Because there was some stranger looking at you like i have done for years." I mumbled, pulling the car into the driveway of the farm.

"You mean AJ? She's the new artist of your label Miley...well ours...I'm still trying to understand all of the contract stuff, Dave gave you the papers to sign and make it official but she is one of your artists as Miley Ray Stewart and not Hannah Montana...Your dad and the rest of the record label have ben talking about it at length and wanted you as Miley Stewart to make a name for yourself and when it got to it you could come out as being Hannah too...but that's only if you wanted too...you will be you no matter what." She said, staring at my face as i pulled the car into park and turned to face her.

"You mean...they made me a producer or something?" I asked Lilly, turning the engine off and hopping out of the car and running round to the passengers side and lifting Lilly into my arms, causing her to gasp slightly.

"Where did muscle Miley come from?" Lilly whispered into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine, nearly causing me to drop her.

"I work out alot...it stops me from thinking about a few days time." I said, carrying Lilly effortlessly across the yard and into the house, up the stairs and into her room she was sleeping in.

"Thinking about what Miley?" She asked, as i placed her in her bed and getting her comfortable.

"I made a promise Lils...don't make my daddy get even more mad at me please?" I asked, pleading to her with my eyes.

"Okay Miles...I hope it's nothing too bad if you think it will upset me?" She said, looking at me with wonder in her words.

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now Lils, you need to get some rest for your legs okay?" I said, making myself look busy fixing the sheets on the bed.

"Okay, but you will have to tell me at some point Miles."She said, touching my hand to get me to look at her face.

"My daddy will kill me if i tell you Lils..." I sigh and look away out the window.

"Is it really that bad Miles?" She asks.

"It's bad Lils okay but please don't worry about it right now, okay?" I say. standing up fully and walking towards the window looking to the farthest part of the garden where the wedding will be.

"Miley...just tell me okay...I'll tell your dad i beat you till i got it out of you okay?" She asks.

"Okay but if my daddy kills me and burries me in that back garden there I'm gonna haunt your ass." I say while pointing to the garden through the window.

"Just tell me already Miley!" She said, smacking her hand on the bed.

"Okay..." I said.

Lillys POV

"You're what!" Lilly shouted.

"I'm marrying Mikayla in a few days." Miley repeated again calmly.

"I heard you the first time Miley." I said.

"It's not what you think it is Lilly, so please stop shouting at me." Miley said again, turning around and looking at me.

"Yeah, you're just marrying Mikayla for the fun of it Miley." Sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"She found out about me being Hannah and is blackmailing me to marry her." She said.

"Then just tell the world you are Hannah Miley." I said, pulling myself fully up and glaring at Miley.

"But i like having the best of both worlds Lilly. I don't want to be followed everywhere i go as Miley or Hannah, I like having my private life and working hard as both Miley and Hannah." she said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I know you like being able to be yourself and not being followed by the cameras everywhere you go, but is marrying Mikayla going to stop her blackmailing you?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"Probably not Lils, but if I don't she'll tell the entire world that I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said, sighing.

"Are you going to go through with it?" I asked, touching her right hand lightly, feeling the electricity.

"I'm trying to not think about it right now Lils." She said back, grasping my hand I have on hers.

"If you don't want to go through with it then don't Miley...please?" I asked her. I don't want her to get married to someone she doesn't love.

"I don't know what to do Lils..." She said, wrapping her arms around me and clinging onto me tightly. "My daddy just keeps telling me to come out as Hannah, but I like, being able to be both Me and Hannah, Lils...should I just come out as Hannah and stop her from forcing me to marry her?" She asked, looking up at me with tears flowing down her face.

"That is a choice you have to make Miles." I said, holding her tighter to me.

"I don't want to marry her Lils, but I don't want to stop being Hannah either." She said crying more into my shoulder.

"You have to make a choice Miles, Hannah or both while being married to Mikayla." I said, continuing to hold her while rubbing soft and gentle circles on her back.

"I choose..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys but i thought I'd better get something up as a christmas present to you all. Be-lated MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Please review!


End file.
